A Night Visitor
by SkyBirdTitania
Summary: Sakura thinks of Sasuke while he's away, he has become a good man even if he was an un-involved parent and husband. /One-Shot/
1. Chapter 1

Today was just like everyday ever since Sakura Haruno ~ now Sakura Uchiha ~ became a parent; work part time in Konohagakure's medical center, wash all the clothes, cook the meals, clean the Uchiha Mansion that had just been refurbished by the order of Hokage Naruto and of the wish of Sasuke Uchiha ever since the Uchiha Clan Massacre and also the endless excuses she had to give to her six year old daughter Sarada as to why her father was never around.

Sasuke had always thought, since his and Naruto's last battle that lost one of their arms, that his sins would never just wash away. That's why he was never around, he was on a very long journey to reform himself and the name of the Uchiha Clan. She respected him for that, and loved him among the many other reasons why she had said 'yes' to his proposal eight years ago.

It was on very particular days when she'd receive letters from all different countries, from people that she'd only vaguely heard of or people that she didn't know at all. These letters were always addressed to her; telling her how much the image of the Uchiha Clan was being cleansed, the magnificent job that her dear husband was doing to repay his sins and how she was so lucky to have a man like him who could admit his mistakes and repair them. She also got letters from his subordinates, Team Hebi/Taka, about what he was doing for them as well. He had helped Suigetsu Hozuki to obtain the swords of the Seven Swordsmen, as well as helping the big friendly giant Juugo to find a cure to getting rid of his killing urges. However, she did not receive any letters from Karin Uzumaki - who was a distant relative of Naruto, it seemed - but she didn't mind that too much.

These letters could make her smile because she knew that her Sasuke had changed a lot since those days he spent basked in the darkness, Now he was surrounded by light, and he was less emotionless than he once was.

He was in love, and love changes people.

She felt the warmth escape her for a moment, before someone slipped into the covers beside her. A strong arm wrapped it's way around her waist, the other had started brushing through her silky, light pink hair. She squirmed.

"Anata." She whimpered dozily. "The metal is c-cold."

"Hn. Sorry, Tsuma." he whispered sincerely. "If you moved over to this side, then I can use my other arm."

Ten years ago, Naruto and Sasuke had lost their arms and had to get Mechanical Metal Arms. Sometimes Sasuke would make the mistake of pressing the metal to her bare skin, which she could have killed him for if he hadn't actually meant doing it. He'd just forget that his arm wasn't technically real sometimes.

She moved to the other side of the bed, and he climbed into her previous side of the bed; wrapping his only fleshy arm around her torso.

"Better?" He asked with a small, tired smile.

She hummed her approval.

"Ne. Anata?" She said.

"Hm?"

"How long are you staying for this time?" She asked.

He sighed reluctantly. "A few days at the most."

She clasped his shirt in her hands, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Sarada misses you. I...miss you." She whispered, trying to not sob loud enough to wake their daughter. "She always asks me where you go and when you'll be back, the answer I always give her is 'I don't know'." She said. "She can't go much longer without an active father."

"I know." He sighed again, caressing her cheeks lightly with his metallic thumb. "I promise that the next time I return, I will stay."

She blushes a little. "T-Then...would it be wrong if, when you return, there are a couple more Uchiha running around?"

He uses his metallic index and middle fingers to lightly poke her forehead, what he only started doing before he first left on his journey of redemption, a loving smile forming on his lips.

"Sure." He smirked a little. "Besides, the Uchiha Clan restoration has only just begun, love." He watched as her face lit up in the shade of his favourite fruit, tomato, even if they were in the dark; he claimed her lips in a slow and meaningful kiss that showed her just how much he had missed her since he left.

There was something about the evil and darkness that had once shrouded his heart once; the warmth of true love would triumph.

Maybe she was right when she was younger.


	2. About Me and My Stories

Hi guys!

I probably should've said before when I put these up that I am GoldenFlameAlice from Quotev, I did also have another fanfiction account called Shikon-no-Sakura but fanfics there were old and there were just too many going on at once and I just didn't have the motivation to write any of them anymore when they were staring at me right in the face. This fanfiction account is a new start for me after some trauma that I've had over the years since I first started on here as Shikon-no-Sakura (I can't remember how many times I've changed that pen name haha) in 2010ish.

I have also transferred some of my oneshots and will eventually keep adding my ongoing stories here until I eventually get them finished from my account on Quotev GoldenFlameAlice.

I hope this has cleared up a bit of confusion for you and if it hasn't, I'll get round to explaining in a journal post or an update on Quotev.

These are all my original works, well original as they can get since they are fanfiction - but I mean it's not based off of another fanfiction that somebody has written themselves.

Thank you for understanding :)

SkyBirdTitania


End file.
